


Grilled Sheith

by kingseijuro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grilled Cheese AU, Grilled Sheith, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Potato Bread Princess Shiro blends wonderfully with Keith.An AU only me and Kenny (@spaceboykenny on twitter) asked for.





	Grilled Sheith

Keith melted against the slice of toasted bread with an occasional sizzle and pop, the nice shade of white conforming to the curves of potato bread. In some spots, he would touch the smouldering frying pan, only sizzling more to a nice crisp. 

 

But he liked it. He liked the warmth, the comfort of the slowly hardening bread as he molded to its pores and edges. The fire that made the metal pan hot to the touch. It fueled something in him, but he wasn't sure what. 

 

On top of Keith, was Shiro, melting as a nice yellow and conforming to Keith's edges. Keith was his bread, his comfort. Shiro laid there, sizzling, mixing with Keith until they were one. The un-toasted bread on top of Shiro blanketed the two, concealed them, made them feel safe. Steam billowed out of their edges as heat rose, the smell of them filling the air. 

 

They smelled delightful. 

 

And then things shifted. A rubber piece of black slid underneath Keith's bed, lifted him and Shiro, then flipped them. 

 

Now Keith was the top, what he was always meant to be. And Shiro, the potato bread princess, laid underneath Keith happily. Heat built up underneath Shiro and warmed him to his core. His pillow of bread slowly began to toast. 

 

Gravity started to do its job. Shiro slowly slid down the edges of his pillow, immediately sizzling once he hit the surface of the hot pan for the first time. But it wasn't for long, Keith using gravity to his advantage and sliding down the bread, then underneath Shiro to shield him. 

 

“How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?”

 

“As many times as it takes.”


End file.
